The present invention relates to an improved structure for a steel door and more particularly pertains to an improved structure for an indoor steel door.
There are many varieties of structures of indoor steel doors. Among which, the structure of a steel door comprises a steel door frame and a steel door panel (101) which is hinged on one side of the steel door frame. The steel door panel (101) comprises a steel-made door panel frame (102) and a door opening (103) defined by the door panel frame. The door opening (103) has an interior portion which is disposed with a plurality of members (104) forming graphics, portions other than the graphics in the door opening form hollowed units (105). The rear side of the door panel frame is disposed with a glass door panel (106) which corresponds with the door opening. The glass door panel (106) comprises a glass door panel frame (107) which surrounds a peripheral body of the door opening and is formed on the rear side of the door panel frame, and a glass (108) which is embedded in the glass door panel frame. One side of the glass door panel frame is hinged on one side of the door panel frame. A large portion of the glass door panel frame extends into the door opening (103), resulting in a large portion of the graphics formed by the plurality of the members (104) overlapping with the glass door panel frame as viewed from either the front side or the rear side. In other words, the glass door panel frame blocks out parts of the graphics, thereby seriously affecting the visual effect of the graphical presentation, and substantially diminishing the artistic and ornamental quality of the steel door. Besides, when the glass door is required to be opened for ventilation, the steel door in the prior art is not able to prevent mosquitoes, pests or other things from flying into a house from outside, thereby seriously affecting household living environment and body health.